Spider Threads
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: Red flowers wither to dust. Lost wishes ensnare in a spider's web and are devoured. A single flower remains broken in the shadows of the forest, lost and forgotten... Haiku/Poetry. Oneshot. Claude x Alois.


**Author's Note: **This is just something I found lying around in one of my journals. I probably wrote this about a year or so ago in the middle of the night to experiment prose and write something different. It is written in haiku format, I believe, but instead of 5-7-5 it is 7-10-5.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is merely a contribution for Alois Trancy. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Spider Threads<strong>

**Created By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

"_You left me broken, ensnared and beaten beyond repair."_

**xXx**

**I.**

Red flowers wither to dust.

Lost wishes ensnare in a spider's web

And are devoured.

**II.**

A single flower remains,

Broken in the shadows of the forest,

Lost and forgotten.

**III.**

Silk threads reunite weak leaves,

And soft fragile petals come together

In hopes of strength.

**IV.**

Physically, it is whole,

But the flower is still very much broken.

The spider will wait.

**V.**

Cultivating the flower,

The spider will await the sweet nectar

It promises to produce.

**VI.**

The flower's long stem straightens,

Its weak leaves thicken and color in health.

Anticipation.

**VII.**

The flower is no longer

Another small, simple decoration.

It has a purpose.

**VIII.**

He wishes to devour him.

Gloved fingertips caress petal-soft lips,

The flower shudders.

**IX.**

Teeth pierce tender flesh;

A nick from a spider's venomous kiss.

"_I desire you."_

**X.**

"What is it that you desire?"

"I want him to suffer… Ciel Phantomhive."

"Of course, my Highness.

**XI.**

He wishes to devour him.

He wants to consume his lovely rage and

Relish his misery.

**XII.**

He wishes to eat, eat, _eat._

But he must be patient, must be gentle.

Flowers are fragile.

**XIII.**

The spider catches his prey,

An innocent blue butterfly constrained.

The flower is pleased.

**XIV.**

The spider is rewarded

A little taste of the flowers nectar.

The spider is pleased.

**XV.**

A sleek black crow swoops,

Threatens to retrieve the blue butterfly

In the dead of night.

**XVI.**

The butterfly is now free,

The spider is about to give chase

But he is stopped.

**XVII.**

The spider falters and halts

As the lovely flower's strong leaves quiver,

And threaten to break.

**XIV.**

"It's dark, Claude. Don't leave me. Please."

A small, fearful murmur in the night wind.

...His flower is weak.

**XV.**

Where did the spider go wrong?

The flower has grown too soft, too fragile.

It is too reliant.

**XVI.**

His meal is falling apart.

Silk threads struggle to keep it together.

Still, it starts to die.

**XVII.**

"What is it that you desire?"

"I desire you! Nothing else, only you."

The flower has failed.

**XVIII.**

The spider must do something.

The small flower has grown too reliant.

This trust must be stopped.

**XIX.**

The decision has been made.

The spider leaves, but its silk threads remain.

In hopes of return.

**XX.**

The result is expected.

The flower is angry and not naïve.

It lashes at him.

**XXI.**

"You left me without warning.

Why?! I knew I couldn't trust you. You are

A demon, after all."

"I disobeyed your wishes.

Punish me for defying you, my Highness."

"No. I… I will not."

"Why, My Highness? Why?"

"I just won't, okay? Just… Just shut up, Claude."

Still, the boy is weak.

**XXII.**

The blue butterfly taunts him,

Fluttering with the crow in the distance.

The spider wants it.

**XI.**

He wants to devour him.

He wants to consume his lovely rage and

Relish his misery.

**XXIII.**

The flower is no longer

Of use. He must destroy his strings to make

A much stronger web.

**XXIV.**

He gives the flower a chance.

He asks the same question he had so many

Instances before.

**XVII.**

"What is it that you desire?"

"I desire you! Nothing else, only you."

The flower has failed.

**XXV.**

The butterfly is waiting,

The spider is lean and starving. He must

Finish this quickly.

**XXVI.**

Pure white petals taint in red,

Crimson ruining their once sought beauty.

The flower limps.

**XXVII.**

In his last final moments,

The flower cries desperately after,

"You are My Highness!"

**XXVIII.**

Those are the flower's final words

As its strong stem falls and withers to ash.

A new meal awaits…

**I.**

Red flowers wither to dust.

Lost wishes ensnare in a spider's web

And are devoured.

**II.**

A single flower remains,

Broken in the shadows of the forest,

Lost and forgotten.

**XXIX.**

White petals painted crimson,

It lays, another victim of his cruel

Treachery.

**XXX.**

The flower is left behind.

Still, the words uttered continue to haunt him:

"_You are my Highness."_

* * *

><p><em>This piece was quite a challenge, but rewarding nevertheless. I apologize if some of the lines do not have the correct amount of syllables. There were a few words I was uncertain of the count.<em>

_Goal: 700 words or less. Continuously write in 7-10-5 Haiku format._

_Status: Complete._

_Think of this as you will. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. I also encourage anyone seeking a challenge to write one of these as well._

_That is all then. Have a lovely evening._

_xLMAx_


End file.
